


It's alright

by Zenytra



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Poor Loki (Marvel), Poor Thor (Marvel), Reunion, Runaway, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenytra/pseuds/Zenytra





	It's alright

Loki hugged himself tighter, his cold wet hands, shaking uncontrollably, tightening his ragged, thin black coat to give him some kind of warmth. He walked fast the dim lit sidewalk, knowing where to stop.  His black boots soaked, stepping into every water puddle. It was dark, sky blocked with dark rain clouds, making the night even more miserable it already was. Loki sniffled, either from the cold, or from his state of mind. God he didn't know. He just didn't.

 

His head hurt, his legs tired and bruised. He never should've left. He was a fool. He has always been a fool. He never should've left Thor.

Loki's eyes started to water, vision blurring. He started to run.

It hurt, it hurt so much. He didn't care, he wanted to get out. He wanted to get out of here. 

He saw the familiar block. A pinch of hope rose in his chest, or was it just pain? He didn't care.

Nbr. 21

_Keep going._

Nbr. 22

_Just a little more.._

Nbr. 23

Loki's breath hitched when he saw the familiar white steps.

He dialed the code in the worn out number selector with shaking fingers, having to do it twice. Loki's breath hitched when he heard the door clicking open. He creaked the door open, heart violently hammering in his chest.

-

Thor woke up to a weak knocking. Not being capable to sleep for the last few days due to stress, he sat up from laying on the couch with no problem. It was dark, he heard the rain slamming his windows. He turned on his phone to look at the time, 2.34

Another knock, Thor watched the door with slight confusion. He got up and walked up to the door.

Knock

Bracing himself, he placed his hand on the handle, and opened the door.

Thor was in loss for words.

His eyes blurred from tears.

 

**"Loki-"**

 

Thor couldn't finish his sentence due to the instant, shocking embrace. Both of them falling to their knees on the hard floor. Making a loud echoing thud that rang through the apartment corridor. Loki sobbed heavily, burying his face into Thor's t-shirt. The sobbing continuing, Thor took the moment. He wrapped his strong arms around Loki's too thin figure and just, held him. Loki shook uncontrollably. Unable to keep the tears from falling. Thor starting to weep too a moment later. 

 

He had been so scared.

_So fucking scared._

 

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry Thor. So sorry..-" Loki cried, lump in his throat, voice muffled, wetting Thor's shirt completely with his tears. 

"I know, I know.. It's alright Loki.." Thor cooed, stroking Loki's wet raven hair. Rocking them back and forth gently. 

"I never should've.. I." 

"Shh I know.. I know." Thor hushed. 

Both of them on their knees, just holding on tight. Both of them scared to let go. They couldn't lose each other again. Not again.

 _"I'm so sorry Thor."_ Loki whispered, holding Thor with less power, still scared. Too scared.

Thor didn't say anything, just held him tightly, pressing a kiss to his wet forehead, his tears rolling down to his temple. He cupped Loki's neck, pressing his head gently to his own chest.

 

Assuring him that everythings alright.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
